


Communicating with the Dead

by TooLameForYou



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Minor fighting, Short & Sweet, Time to Talk To Some Ghosts, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooLameForYou/pseuds/TooLameForYou
Summary: When Nikki gets an Ouija board during mail time, it's quite obvious to her what she's going to do with it; Get her two buddies to go out in the middle of the woods later that night to talk to some ghosts!





	Communicating with the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> @soulecstasy You know who you are and for calling me out on Tumblr, I ban you from reading this fic. Actually, I ban you from reading all my future Camp Camp fics so, turn yourself around and go read someone else's fanfic. Everyone else can enjoy. :)

Excitement buzzed in the mess hall as mail was handed out to some of the campers with a certain turquoise hair female being one of those lucky campers as she had received a brown, rectangular box. Without hesitation, she dug her nails into the cardboard and started to tear it apart, like a wolf with a dead carcass until the only thing that remained of the package was the content inside it; A black rectangle box with 'Ouija' written on it had the girl gasping at the sight of it and she grabbed it, hopping down from her spot in the mess hall as her eyes scanned the room in hopes of finding Neil or Max as she had to show them the game.

She soon spotted the two hanging in line for breakfast and scampered over towards them with Ouija safely tucked in between her armpit, an animated grin on her face as she halted besides the two where she was quick to shove the game into both of their faces. "Look what my dad sent me! We have to play this tonight in the woods!" Nikki declared, slightly jumping in place a couple of times unable to contain her excitement while Max simply rolled his eyes after all, it was just a silly board game that scammed people into thinking ghosts were real. 

"You know the Ouija board is just a scam when the United States was big into Spiritualism and was created by some big businessmen who saw a niche." Max informed Nikki, his usual scowl in place as he took a step forward when the entire line moved along with Neil who stood on the right of Max. "The only science behind that Nikki is someone in the group you play with is the one pushing it, not a ghost." Neil added in, pushing the game board away from their faces as Nikki frowned towards the two, her gaze flickering away as she muttered towards the jerks.

"I always do some stupid adventure of yours with you guys, can't we just do one of mine? Please! It's going to be so much fun!" Nikki begged, her eyes pleading as she glanced up towards the two boys as she clutched the board game to her chest as she bounced slightly on her feet.

"Fine." After several minutes of silence, where the trio made it up to being the second ones in line for breakfast, Max finally agreed to the plan of playing with the Ouija board after all, it might even prove his point. "Alright, I guess I'm in too." Neil responded as well, shrugging his shoulders lightly as they watched Nerris get her breakfast where Max stepped up to get his own breakfast followed by Neil as Nikki darted off back to her seat, shouting back towards the two.

"Yes! I'll meet up with you guys later, then!" 

 

As the darkness settled over the camp, and the campers were all tucked into their respective tents, Nikki carefully sneaked out of her own tent with the Ouija board and headed towards Max as that was closer to her own tent, then Neil's tent. As she neared Max's tent, walking on the tips of her toes, she was surprised to see that Max was already outside his tent, ready to go. Grinning, she broke out into a sprint as she held her game up towards him, careful not to cause any sudden noise from the game piece inside before jerking her head over towards the directions of Neil's tent hoping Max got her message to which he rolled his eyes, a scowl on his face as he trailed after her when she darted over towards Neil's tent.

Upon reaching his tent, Nikki peeked her head in, quietly calling out towards the nerd who looked to be asleep. "Neil, wake up Neil!" 

Stirring at hearing his name being called, Neil sat up and removed himself from his bed before joining Nikki and Max outside where the trio headed out to the woods with Nikki taking lead as the two boys followed closely behind her. Walking for about fifteen minutes, Nikki halted in place before turning towards the two boys with a smile on her face as she dropped the Ouija board to the ground. "I think this spot is perfect to talk to some spooky ghosts!"

"Ourselves you mean? Alright, the quicker we get this over with, the quicker I can go back to bed." Max muttered, taking a seat on the forest floor with Neil as Nikki took the board out of its box along with the planchette. "Party pooper... I guess that means I'll ask the first question, then!" Nikki boosted, placing the planchette on the board with the tips of her finger covering one edge of the triangle, bouncing slightly where she sat as she observed Max begrudgingly put his fingers on the planchette followed by Neil a moment later.

"Oh great ghost or ghosts, was your death painful?" Nikki inquired, eyes fixated on the planchette which sat in place for a little while before moving where it landed on 'Yes'. "Yes! See, it works! We're talking to ghosts!" Nikki shrieked, glancing over towards her two fellow campers. 

"I didn't move it." Neil informed while Max sent a glare over to the excitable adventurer as he spoke. "I didn't either so, it means you moved it Nikki." 

"I didn't move it either!" Nikki defend, gasping slightly at being accused of moving the plnachette before yanking her hands off it, crossing her arms over her chest as she pouted towards the two males, her eyebrows scrunched up slightly. "It was a ghost! Here, you ask it a question Max and I won't even touch the little triangle thingy to prove that I didn't move it!"

"Fine." Max retorted back before clearing his throat as he glared down at the planchette. "If you died a painful death, then tell us how." Max demanded, the wooden planchette remaining still for a couple of moments and as Max was about to proudly declare that he had been right all along, the wooden triangle moved over towards 'N' followed with 'O', 'T' pausing for a brief moment before continuing on to the letters of 'T' 'E' 'L' 'L' 'I' 'N' 'G'. 

"Neil, you moved it, I know it! What, you weren't creative enough to think of a painful death?" Max accused while Neil glared at the smaller male, a frown on his face as he shook his head. "I didn't move it! Don't accuse me, I know you did it!"

"See? It is a ghost! What is the ghosts name? Let's ask it that next or maybe it murdered people! Let's ask it if it murdered people first!" Nikki exclaimed, her hand shooting over towards the planchette, a grin on her face as she ignored the two males who sat across from her as to her, it was obvious that she had been right all along. "C'mon, I want to find out if this ghost had murdered someone!" Nikki pleaded, edging the wooden triangle towards Max who refused to even glance towards Nikki, but Neil tore his gaze from the other, placing his fingers on the planchatte. 

"I didn't do it and this is going to prove my innocence." Neil stated, a slight smirk on his face as he waited for Nikki to ask her question, who by now, was ignoring the two idiots who sat across from her. "Oh great ghosts, please ignore my idiot friends. Now tell me, have you murdered anyone when you were alive?"

The planchette like before, didn't move for a moment, but then it slowly scooted towards 'No' where a moan of sadness emerged from Nikki's mouth as Max pointed a finger accusingly at Neil as he shouted. "I knew it! You did it!"

"I did not! Nikki probably did it!" Neil defended, yanking his hand off the planchatte, standing up abruptly as he stared down at Max who, was quick to jump up onto his feet as well. "Yeah, sure, right. I believe that so much, Neil! Even though, all the proof points to you being the one to move it!"

"I said-" Before Neil could even finish his statement, several bushes from the back of them rustled, Neil and Nikki staring at them with their eyes' as wide as saucers while Max simply scowled at them. Taking a few steps backwards, Neil almost fell flat on his rear end when a shadowy figure jumped from them, a scream coming from his throat along with Nikki before the figure spoke out. "Guys, it's just me, David! I've been looking for you three for half an hour, what are you doing out here? You should be in your tents, sleeping! You scared Gwen and I quite a bit when she went to go check up on everyone..."

"David!" Nikki cheered, pointing towards the Ouija board as she stated their case for being out at such a time. "We were playing with my Ouija board that my dad sent me! The ghost were talking to had died a painful death. It's so cool! Sit down, I'm about to ask for its name." 

"Ghosts? You shouldn't be talking to ghost! C'mon I'll take you back to camp, we can even sing a few songs on the way back!" David declared, rounding up the trio by trotting behind Nikki and carefully pushing her to the side away from the Ouija board, then forward, rounding up Max and Neil on the way. "What? Are you scared of ghosts, David?" Max taunted, with Neil snickering at the comment Max made while Nikki flailed about, attempting to go back to her abandon Ouija board.

"Wait! I want to know the ghosts name! What is your name oh, great ghost?" Nikki hollered, shoving her body backwards in attempt to knock David over, only to fail each time as the counselor continued to drag the trio back to camp, responding back to Max cheerfully. "No! It's just it's too late to be out playing a board game right now. We'll come back for it tomorrow. Plus, we gotta inform Gwen that you campers are alright before she uses her vacation days for next year!"

As the trio was shoved back towards camp, David's voice echoing through the forest as he sang a camp song while the planchette moved to the letters of 'J' 'A' 'S' 'P' 'E' 'R'.


End file.
